Final Distractions
by 6-The-Cloaked-Nocturne-9
Summary: .:AU:.All Basil wanted to do was finish his poetry final and go to sleep, But Mukuro wasn't about to let him do that easily. .:6984:. Mukuro x Basil. So sweet you'll get cavities.


**..:Au:.. Painfully Sweet** Just so you know, I did take a poetry class and this is just releasing frustration from it. This pretty much was my mid-term. And if anyone has any questions about the formatting of some of the weird ones, you can ask me ^w^

**Poetry is in **_**italics **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was the middle of the night_

_And all were asleep_

_Except a lone college student_

_Earning his keep._

_His love passed out_

_Sprawled on the bed_

_While thoughts of pineapples_

_Ran through his head._

_The student was frustrated_

_As mid terms were here,_

_And had put off his final_

_To the end of the----_

"Damnit, what rhymes with here!" exclaimed Basil, the frustrated college student in question. For his poetry final, he had been charged to write something about his everyday life or an object in said life, using any form of poetry they had learned that year. He had already finished the first nine poems, this was the only one left to do. So this poor copy ended up in the trash can, joining a sonnet, haikus, limericks, Lunes, Pantooms, Cyncanes, and many more free verses. True to the poem, across from the desk and sprawled on the bed lay his boyfriend Mukuro Rokudo clutching his pineapple pillow.

"Basil-kun, why don't you just come to bed already, it's two in the morning already!" whined the sleepy man.

"Well, I don't know Mukuro. It could be because not all of us can be perfect, doing our mid-terms a month before they were due." Mumbled Basil, as yet another poem joined the others in the trash. "And it could also be that this is supposed to be turned in about eight hours!"

"That's your own fault Basil-kun; you should have done it two weeks ago when the teacher gave it to you." Pouted a sulking Mukuro, quickly realizing that the younger man wasn't coming to bed anytime soon.

"I would have, if some pervert hadn't interrupted me every time that I had tried to do it," Mukuro snickered at this "then I would have been able to turn this thing in already."

"Oh?" Mukuro cheekily responded "Am I just to distracting for you to be able to properly do your work?" Basil grumbled in response to this comment, which only succeeded in making Mukuro's grin wider.

It was like you could see the idea light bulb pop up over Basil's head at that moment.

"You know" Basil started out slowly "you might have a point there." Mukuro perked up at this.

"Really? Does that mean you'll forget the final and come to bed with me?" he started out excitedly.

"God damnit Mukuro, do you think about anything besides sex?" Basil fumed, as Mukuro started to open his mouth "No, wait, please don't answer that. Now please leave me alone while I try to get this done. And what I meant was that I think I will be writing a nine ways poem. About you."

"Oya, Oya, about me Basil-kun? You flatter me so much." Purred Mukuro completely ignoring Basil's cries to leave him alone while he finished his work. "Okay, I'll leave you alone, for a little bit anyways."

'Finally!' thought Basil, and he started on his work.

_9 ways of looking at Rokudo Mukuro_

**I. A Stalker**

_He follows me around all the time,_

_Much like a dog,_

_That will bite the hand that feeds it._

**II. A Pervert**

_When we had first met,_

_He carried new red handprints_

_Like women carry purses. _

**III. An Annoyance**

_Walking with me daily,_

_While there 'personal space'_

_Is completely nonexistent._

Basil came up with these first because they reminded him of how he first met Mukuro. It went a little something like this-

-flashback----

Basil was sitting quietly at his table in the coffee shop like every morning, when he noticed that someone was staring at him. He dismissed it as just the worker looking at the clock, or the wall or something. Since surely no one would be staring at him. He was of normal height, 5'4, had normal blonde hair, a bit longer than most, and wasn't wearing anything unusual for a college student.

So Basil just dismissed it as nothing. But when it happened every single day for three weeks, he started to get annoyed. Do you have any idea how hard it is to do inverse variation graphs when you have someone boring holes in your head from behind? That was what Basil was experiencing at that moment.

So, the fateful day came when, in the middle of a report on the history of Russia, Basil finally snapped. He slammed down his laptop (named Allen) picked up his grande espresso, and marched right over to the mans' table and plopped down.

"So, is there some particular reason that every day for the past three weeks you've been staring at me?" Basil said boldly, even though he was shaking inside since he usually wasn't this straight forward.

"Ah? So Basil-kun is being a bit more bold than usual?" the strange man asked. It was then that Basil finally looked up at his now deemed stalker. His eyes were a pair of mismatched colors, red and blue, while his long hair was ties in a ponytail while spiked up on the top.

"Why do you know my name?" he asked suspiciously, searching his memory to see if he knew this man. "Maybe I should be going…"

"Ah, no Basil-kun, you don't have to, I know for a fact that you history class isn't for another hour." Basil was now thoroughly creeped out that the man knew his schedule, and his name. "And my name is Mukuro Rokudo, I am in that history class, so we can walk together."

Basil was seriously considering running out of the shop right now, but from what little he knew about this 'Mukuro', he figured that the strange man would give chase. Mukuro just smiled, as if knowing what was going through the younger mans mind at that moment and reached out his hand.

"I assure you Basil-kun, I am no stalker, I just know a select amount of things about you. Your friend Tsunayoshi nicely informed me of." He smirked while saying this sentence, fondly remembering threatening the younger boy into giving him information on Basil.

In his head, Basil was cursing his rather innocent cousin, and resolved to give him a call later and ask him as to why, for the love of God he gave such a creeper all this information on him.

But nevertheless, just as promised Mukuro walked with him to their history class, much to Basil's protests, even though Basil ended up running once Mukuro tried to grope his ass. That pattern continued on and on, until eventually Basil stopped running every time that Mukuro tried to touch him, and Mukuro actually made it to class without a glaring red mark on his cheek

-----

"Hey, I'm not that much of a pervert, or a stalker!" said Mukuro, breaking Basil's moment of reminiscing as he peered over his shoulder at the poem.

"I thought you said you'd leave me alone." Basil said pitifully, knowing he was losing this battle. "And no? Then what do you call black mailing my poor, innocent cousin into telling you about me? That some creeper behavior there.

"Ah, Basil-kun is that really all that you think of me?" Mukuro said, pouting again "You wound me with your cruel words."

"Well you know what they say, 'the pen is mightier than the sword' and all" Basil mumbled out, already starting on the next few lines of the poem. "And don't worry, I'll get to your decent qualities soon enough, I suppose."

**IV. A Contradiction**

_He acts like an idiot,_

_Though I fell into the_

_Complex traps he set._

**V. An Illusionist**

_He sets up illusions,_

_Of feelings, friendships_

_Anything and everything,_

_Around your mind._

**VI. A Genius **

_A genius at anything,_

_With the exceptions of_

_Poetry and music._

The first was the truest statement of them all. Mukuro himself was a walking contradiction. He was a pervert, but he could turn right around and be a real sweetheart to Basil.

The second one Basil put in mostly as a stab at Mukuro for not leaving him alone. For Mukuro had loved nothing more than bringing people all the way up to the clouds, and then dropping them like trash, if only to watch them shatter as they hit rock bottom.

At least that's the way it was until the Hibari incident, but they don't talk about that anymore. On the pain of death by Mukuro.

The third was also true. Mukuro was a master at anything he had ever tried, ever. Except play a musical instrument, which he had always envied Gokudera for being a music major and all. Or poetry, which is why he couldn't give Basil an ounce of help on his current assignment.

--

"And these are my good qualities Basil-kun?" Mukuro questioned while raising one of his eyebrows at the aforewritten paragraphs.

"Would you just be quiet already? And no one said you had to hang off of me while I try to write this." As Basil continued his grumbling. But he was right as Mukuro indeed had arms wrapped around him like a snake and his head buried in his shoulder.

"I think that I'm quite comfortable right here, watching my cute little Basil work~." And thus Basil persevered; for there were only three more that he had left to write. And the posted not that guaranteed him at least a B.

**VII. A Romantic**

_A hopeless romantic,_

_Whose words are usually_

_Coated in a layer of sugar._

**VIII. A Heavy Sleeper**

_After a long hard day_

_The wrinkles disappear,_

_And he turns into a_

_Sleeping beauty._

**IX. My Love**

_And even through everything,_

_The comments and creepering,_

_I really do love him._

_-----_

"Ah, Basil-kun, do you really mean that?" asked a giddy Mukuro, who was still hanging around his shoulders.

"Why are you even still here, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Basil fumed; somewhat embarrassed that Mukuro had read his poetry. When anyone else read his work, Basil would usually pass out from being so embarrassed. "And I guess so…"

"My Basil is so cute when he's embarrassed!" squealed at the fact that Basil was getting redder by the moment. "But now that you're done you'll come to bed with me now?"

"Sure Mukuro, just give me a minute to write this up, and I'd like to sleep tonight so please leave me alone tonight." Said an exasperated Basil, because he'd really like to be able to sit during his classes later in the morning, for it was already three thirty.

"hmph, you're no fun. But I suppose I can be nice tonight since I have some finals later too." Smirked Mukuro as he grabbed Basil and pulled him onto his lap.

"Hey! Mukuro, I still need to finish this!" squeaked Basil as he feebly reached for his paperwork and Mukuro just held him in his lap.

"No, I think I'll just keep you here. Now go to sleep." Ordered Mukuro, as he turned off the light and gave Basil one soul stealing kiss. Too dazed to struggle, Basil simply surrendered to the embrace and drifted off to sleep.

-----later that morning----

Basil dropped his poetry final on Mr. Sawada's desk as he passed, and proceeded to plop down in his desk and fall asleep. On top of his final was a small post it that read-

_Uncle Iemitsu-_

_If I don't get an A on this, I'm telling Aunt Nana to leave you. Your nephew-Basil_

At this point, Iemitsu started wailing about how he would much rather be at home with his beloved Nana than teaching a bunch of ungrateful college freshman, but nevertheless stamped an A on Basil's project. The few other students in the class didn't event look up as they were used to these outbursts.

Mukuro, who had sneaked into the class for the day, had decided to hell with his algebra final and decided to come visit his cute Basil-kun. Upon noticing how adorable his Basil looked asleep, Mukuro picked him up bridal style and ran out the room to their apartment. Tsuna, who was also in the class, groaned and felt for his cousin. But not enough to run and save him, because if he left school grounds during classes a certain discipline committee president would hunt him down and do a bit more than 'bite him to death'.

--

yes, the ending sucks. I'm sorry, please forgive me. Reviews are very much appreciated ^^


End file.
